crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled
This is a list of quotes in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Aku Aku/Uka Uka *”Welcome to the Adventure Area. You can travel around this area and practice your driving skills” *”The Dots and stars on the map represent Warp Pads which lead to races. When they flash it signifies they are open to play” *”To access a race track drive onto a Warp Pad that has an active Warp Vortex and it will take you to the tracks starting line. Finish the track in first place to win a Trophy. As you collect more trophies other tracks will unlock. Good luck and drive fast” *”To access this Track you must first collect the number of Trophies required to turn on the Warp Pad. To get Trophies, you must race other open Tracks and come in first place” *”You must have a Boss Key to open this door. You can race a Boss after beating all four tracks in an Area. Beat the Boss in a Boss Race and a Key is your prize” *”To open this door, you must come in first place in all four races of this Area” *Congratulations! You win a Trophy *”Great, you earned a Relic” *”You can go faster through turns by Power Sliding. Press the Power Slide button while performing a hard turn” *”Congratulations! You have just earned your first Customization item. You can change and customize your character and kart in the pause menu” *”to get a Turbo Boost while Power Sliding, wait until the smoke from your exhaust turns black. Then press the Power Slide button. If you wait too long, you’ll hear a backfire sound and miss your chance for a boost” *”When you get a TNT Crate on your head, start hopping immediately. If you react fast. The TNT Crate will fall of your head before it explodes. *”Congratulations on opening this new area! Here you will find four more tracks to race. Good luck!” *”The more Wumpa Fruits you collect, the faster your kart will go. If you collect and hold 10 Wumpa Fruits you’ll be Juiced Up and your Power up will become more Potent” *”To get around a tight turn, or to face a direction quickly, use the Brake Slide by pressing and holding the Brake button while turning hard” *”You can get a Hang Time Turbo from jumping. The longer you’re in the air, the bigger the Turbo you’ll get when you land. For big Turbos, try and get extra air time by Hopping off jumps using the Hop button” *“Collect every Crystal in the Arena before the time runs out. If you get them all, you will win a prize!” *”You must first get the required number of Relics to race this track” Crash Bandicoot *"Gahahaa!" *"Whoa!" *"Hehe haha!" *"Ow!" (When hit) *"Yippee yabadah! (Race won) *''*Grumbles gibberish*'' (Race lost) *"Badahh!" (When selected and podium celebration) Coco Bandicoot *"Bandicoot power!" *"Coming Through!" *"Hang on!" *"Wheeeee!" *"Let's go!" *"Hit the slow lane, buddy!" *"Not good!" (When hit) *"Ow!" (When hit) *"And that is how it's done!" (Race won) *"What can I say? I'm a natural!" (Race won) *"I think it's time for an upgrade." (Race lost) Dr. Neo Cortex *"Out of my way!" *"The trophy's mine!" *''*Evil Laugh*'' *"Here you go!" (Using an item) *"Take that!" (Using an item) *"Ooh ooh oooohh!" (When spinning out of control) *"My head!" (When hit) *"Ooph!" (When hit) *"I'm the superior one!" (Race won) *"This was just an experiment." (Race lost) Dr. N. Gin *"I regret nothing!" (When selected) *"Faster my kart, faster!" *"Wehehehehehehe that was fun!" (Race win) Tiny Tiger *"Whoahoho!" *"Tiny squash puny kart!" *"Tiny gets trophy!" *"Here comes Tiny!" *"Can't touch Tiny!" (Hit while shielded) Dingodile *"Heh heh heh heh!" (When selected) *"Dingo, Dingo, Dingo!" (When selected) *"I'll fry yous!" *"Move over mate!" *"Oh, bother!" (When hit) *"Too bad." (Hit while shielded) *"No way!" *"G'day, mates!" *"Mate, you call that racing?" (Race won) Polar Pura *"Mreeoow!" (When passing another racer) Ripper Roo Note: Ripper Roo's quotes are taken from his subtitles, as he uses insane laughter instead of actual speech. *"You crazy enough to race me? I should face Oxide in the big race! I'll show you wild driving! Last one across the finish line is a rotten brain!" (upon being challenged) *"You are crazier than me! Best get head checked if you think you could beat Oxide! Have a key. Good luck! You'll need it." (upon losing the race) Papu Papu *"Papu much tired of watching puny slugs race so slow! Papu want in action, to lay boom down big! And prove Papu is world's best driver. Papu move so fast, you munch tracks." (upon being challenged) *"Uuuuughhh... Papu not himself today. Maybe Papu not eating a big breakfast. You are fast for being so small. Here is key to help. Oxide much bigger problem for you. Him not as big, but him much more grumpy." (upon losing the race) *"Papu want to win." *"Zoom, zoom, zoom!" *"You so slow." (When passing another racer) *"Papu win!" (Race won) Komodo Joe *"Ssssso, you've beaten all the other racerssss on these trackssss. Well, now you'll ssssee why I'm the most feared driver on the ccccircuit. I'll earn the right to face Oxide by crusssshing you, into brake dusssst. Let'ssss racccce..." (upon being challenged) *"You're not so slow after all. Surprised me you did. Here'ssss a key for the win. Sssstill, I think you're not fassst enough to out-race Oxide. We're going to loosssse our planet, and it will be all your fault!" (upon losing the race) *"Look out!" *"Move assside!" *"Ssssneaking up on you!" *"Slow down!" *"So sad." *"Ugh, stop that!" (When hit) *"The victory wasss mine from the beginning!" (Race won) *"Sssstupid mistake!" (Race lost) Pinstripe Potoroo *"Wha, you call that racin'? Forget about it! If youse gonna face Oxide, youse gonna have to get past me foist! I'm the speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course! Hahahahaha...." (upon being challenged) *"So, youse beat me fair and square. I doubt you'll be this lucky with Oxide. Here's a key for your troubles. Hahahaha. Oh, brother..." (upon losing the race) *"Fuggedaboutit!" *"Say goodnight!" *"Hehehe!" (Using an item) *"Whhooooaa!" *"I’m the racing champion, alright." (Race won) *"You call that racin'? (Race lost) Fake Crash *"Yaahhooo!" Penta Penguin *"Penguin yay 1!" (When boosting) *"Yay, Penguin yay 1!" (Unlocking Penta and race won) Dr. N. Tropy Nitros Oxide *"Greetings creatures of this planet...I've come to compete!" *"So, you pesky Earth slugs like to race, eh? Heheheheh! Well I, Nitros Oxide, am the fastest racer in the galaxy! I travel the stars, looking for creatures to test my skills. It's a little game I like to call "Survival of the Fastest"! Here's the way we play: I challenge the best driver of your world to race for the planet. If your driver wins, I'll leave your miserable little rock alone. But if I win, I'll turn your entire globe into a concrete parking lot, and make you my minions! Hahahahahaha! Get ready to race for the fate of your planet!" *"That trophy belongs to Gasmoxia!" (When selected) *"Try again!" (Hit while shielded) *"Here's a little surprise!" (Using an item) *"You're no match for me!" *"Survival of the fastest!" *"The Earthlings didn't stand a chance!" (Race won) *"Unicycling sounds fun..." (Race lost) Crunch Bandicoot *"Booyah!" (When selected) *"Hey, how's my exhaust taste?" *"Make way!" *"Heh ha ha ha!" *"Yeah!" *"Nah nah!" *"You're sure taking you're sweet time." *"Better watch your six, heheh!" *"Time to rock n' roll!" *"Uuuhhhggg I think I'm gonna be sick!" (When spinning out of control) *"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" (Race won) N. Trance *"Yyeesss!" *"Faster!" *"Ha haaaa!" *"I'm on a roll!" *"You can't beat me!" *"Look at meeeee!" *"Awwww...I'm leaking!" (Race lost) Zem *"Boostalicious!" (When boosting) *"Taste that!" (Using an item) *"Haha, ripe for the taking!" *"I'm so close, *burp* You can taste it!" *"Like taking candy from a baby!" (Race won) Krunk *"Hoohahah!" (When selected) *"You asked for it, Earthling!" (When selected) *"You must drive faster than that!" *"I'm coming for you!" *"I will stop giving you easy time now!" *"Here I come!" *"Very sneaky!" (Using an item) *"You tried to pass ME?" (Passing another racer) *"This is unacceptableee!" (Spinning out of control) *"You will have to do better than that!" (Race won) *"This is not the end of it." (Race lost) Nash *"Yes!" (When boosting) *"Heh, heh." (Using an item) *"Come closer, I won't bite!" (Using an item) *"Keep moving, keep moving, keep moving..." (When hit) *"Come on, show me whatcha got!" *"Eat my wake!" *"Are you falling asleep out there?" *"I'm right behind you!" *"I'm engineered to be...supreme." (Race won) *"Grrr!" (Race lost) Small Norm *''*Whistles*'' *''*Wolf Whistle*'' (Race won) Big Norm *"Fuggedaboutit!" (When selected) *"Oh, yeah!" (When boosting) *"Hahaha, you got nothin'!" (Hit while shielded) *"Look who finally showed up!" *"Happy trails, pal!" (Using an item) *"Defense! Defense!" (Using an item) *"Ooh, you're gonna feel that in the mornin'!" (Using an item) *"Look out buddy, here I come!" *"You just stay where you are, okay?" *"Just stay back there!" Geary *"Spotless!" (When selected) *"Stop that!" (When hit) *"A futile effort." (Hit while shielded) *"Shoo! You're making a mess!" *"Stay away, you filthy thing!" *"Eat vacuum dust!" *"Whoops!" (Using an item) *"Deploying Sanitary reinforcement!" (Using an item) *"I'm right behind you!" * "You can't defeat perfection!" (Race won) *"Why try? Machines will ALWAYS WIN!" (Race won) *"How can a non-machine win?! CHEATER!" (Race lost) Real Velo *"Ah ha ha ha ha! That hurts!" (When hit) *"Hahahaha! Is that all you got?" *"You do realize I'm just toying with you?" *"I'm coming for you!" *"Maximum velocityyy!" *"Lightning speed!" *"Watch out, smiley!" (Dropping an item) *"I rrrrrrule!" (Race won) Tawna Bandicoot *"Ho ho!" (When boosting) *"Comin' at ya, full speed!" (When boosting) *"Ugh!" (When hit) *"Oh, really?" (When hit) *"Did you even try?" (Hit while shielded) *"Not happening." (Hit while shielded) *"Hee hee hee..." (Using an item) *"Whoops..." (Using an item) *"Little somethin' for ya!" (Using an item) *"Ooh, this looks fun!" (Using an item) *"Watch out!" *"Comin' through!" *"See you at the finish line." *"I really wanted that trophy..." (Race lost) Isabella *"Ha ha ha ha!" (When boosting) *"Vroom, vroom!" (When boosting) *"Tread lightly!" (Using an item) *"Oooh..." (When hit) *"Hey, watch the paint!" (When hit) *"Ha! Amateur!" (When passing another racer) Megumi Liz *"Catch me at the winner's circle!" *"Hold on!" (When boosting) *"Woohoo!" (When boosting) *"Whoa, uhh..." (When spinning out of control) *"Ha ha haa..." (Using an item) *"How's this taste?" (Using an item) *"Oops..." (Using an item) *"What was that?" (When hit) *"Oy, watch yourself!" (Hit while shielded) *"Are you having a laugh?" (Race lost) Ami *"This is great!" (When boosting) *"Ugh, could you..." (When hit) *"I'll just wait for you up front." *"Take your time." *"Heh, see ya!" (When passing another racer) *"Just watch me on the next one..." (Race lost) Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Quotes